


Redoublement

by Linda18



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-29
Updated: 2000-02-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda18/pseuds/Linda18
Summary: Fraser takes Ray to Canada to recover from an accident little realising that Michael Gordon is plotting revenge.This story is a sequel toParry and Riposte.





	Redoublement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters are the property of Alliance Communications.

Views good or bad to

A sequel to Parry and Riposte. By way of explanation: Parry and Riposte are fencing terms of defence and attack. Redoublement is a renewal of attack.

REDOUBLEMENT

by Linda Hughes

Ray Kowalski raised his face towards the blue sky. Rain had been pounding the city for two days, and it was nice to bathe in the warmth of the May sunshine. Smiling to himself, he whistled to Diefenbacker picking up the saddle and walking across the yard to the stable block. He had just dropped Fraser off at the airport; the Mountie had been sent to Toronto by Inspector Thatcher to attend a four day conference, and he had promised to take care of the wolf until his return on Tuesday.

He was feeling pleased with himself; he had managed to keep a secret from the inquisitive Mountie. He, Stanley Raymond Kowalski, was learning to ride. He had been coming to the stables regularly for over eight weeks. The owner of the stable and riding school had insisted that he join the junior class to learn the basics. He had nearly given up when he found the class consisted of a small group of ten year old girls. Swallowing his embarrassment, Ray had reluctantly joined the class. He had been surprised when the girls didn't tease him about his clumsy attempts at riding, never laughing at him when he parted company with his horse on more than one occasion. They had encouraged him, helping him until he felt confident enough to ride out on his own. 

Ray had been determined to learn to ride. Fraser was always so willing to share in his interests, and Ray thought it only right that he learned something that Fraser enjoyed. He was going to surprise Fraser on his return from the conference. He hoped that the Mountie would be pleased, and that on occasion they could go riding together.

"Hello Ray," a small blonde girl waved to him as she rode out of the yard.

Ray smiled and waved back, "Morning Abby." He continued to walk towards the end stable, Dief at his heels. 

The owner had chosen a large brown mare, called Chocolate Delight, for Ray promising him that the horse was used to first time riders. Encouraged by her name he had quickly become fond of the horse, always making sure that she was available when booking his ride. "Hiya old girl," he said softly to the horse, placing the saddle over the stable door. The horse nuzzled his arm in recognition. "Whad ya want? How bout this?" he said taking a shiny red apple from his shirt pocket fondly stroking the animal's head. The horse greedily accepted his present, "Just like Dief. Gone in one go." Dief woofed in protest. Ray laughed and bent to ruffle his furry head.

Opening the stable door, Ray led Chocolate Delight out into the yard. The horse stood while the slender detective fumbled with the saddle. Growing impatient, the horse stamped her front hoof on the ground. "OK. OK. I'm getting there," Ray grumbled checking the girth and stirrups. "There," he announced triumphant. "All aboard for fun time," he declared as he put his foot in the stirrup swinging his leg up over the horse. Dief barked in delight, and bounded out of the stable yard towards the small wood. 

"Hey wait for me," Ray cried as he urged the horse slowly forwards following the wolf out into the woods. Ray was happy to trot along slowly enjoying the warm sunshine. Dief emerged from behind a tree appearing content to run alongside the horse for a while.

"Hey Dief. Do you think Fraser will be pleased?" Ray asked. The wolf looked up barking in agreement. "Guess that means yeh," Ray groaned to himself; he was talking to the wolf again. Dief was distracted by some activity to the right and ran off to investigate. Ray smiled encouraging the horse forwards enjoying the ride; he couldn't wait to tell Fraser. 

Ray had started to hum to himself when a large black dog ran out in front of them, barking and growling. Startled, Chocolate Delight came to a sudden standstill nearly pitching Ray off balance. "Steady," he said soothingly as the horse started to move backwards nervously, lifting her front hooves of the ground slightly. 

The dog continued to bark advancing on the frightened horse, snapping at her hooves. Terrified and trying to avoid the sharp teeth, Chocolate Delight reared up on her back legs; Ray clung on desperately as he struggled to calm the horse. Baring its teeth menacingly, the dog continued to snarl. The horse decided that the best course of action was to bolt towards the safety of the stable. Out of the corner of his eye, Ray saw Dief running out of the wood leaping towards the dog driving it back into the woods. Panic rising, Ray hung on grimly as the horse raced through the woods. He gasped as low hanging branches swiped at his face. He desperately pulled at the reins, crying words of comfort in an effort to halt the frightened animal. 

In the distance, Ray saw a gate across the path. Heightening his pleas to the petrified animal, he tried to pull her up before she hit the wooden gate. Seeing the gate, Chocolate Delight valiantly attempted to jump it. As the horse rose in the air she slipped on the wet grass, missing her footing and clipping the gate with front hooves. Crashing forward onto her knees, Ray hurtled over her head landing heavily on the ground. 

Ray felt something wet on his hand. Puzzled he tried to move his hand away from the wetness. He bit his bottom lip to stifle his cry as a sharp pain shot up his arm. Cautiously opening his eyes, he lay looking up at the sky breathing heavily. He tried to move, but his whole body hurt and he winced in pain. Instinct told him not to move his head around too much, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that Chocolate Delight had recovered and was now galloping back towards the stable. Dief licked his hand again, and whined quietly. "Hey Dief. Go for help," Ray murmured weakly. The wolf woofed softly moving closer to his friend's slender form, trying to keep him warm, his nose resting on the detective's chest. "Stubborn wolf. Just like yer master," Ray muttered as darkness closed in around him.

**************

Constable Benton Fraser paid the cab driver and ran up the steps to the Canadian Consulate. The conference had been tedious, and he wondered what he had done to upset the Inspector so much that she had sent him. He sighed, as usual he would probably never know. Nodding to Turnbull, he hurried through to his office and stowed his holdall in the closet. Turnbull appeared at the door nervous.

"Good afternoon Turnbull," Fraser smiled at the younger Mountie.

"Welcome back Constable Fraser. I wonder if anyone has had....," Turnbull started to say when he was interrupted by Inspector Thatcher walking up behind the two Mounties. 

Glaring at Turnbull, she thrust a pile of files at him, "These need dealing with." Turnbull hurriedly returned to his desk in the hall. She turned her attention to Fraser, "Constable. You're back. How was the conference?" she asked

"Satisfactory Inspector," Fraser answered straightening up and removing his hat.

"Good. Good. I expect a full report on my desk by tomorrow evening," she ordered turning to go back to her office. 

"Understood," Fraser acknowledged.

The Inspector paused, "Oh yes before I forget. Lieutenant Welsh left a message for you on Friday afternoon. Seems Vecchio's in the hospital."

"Pardon me," Fraser stammered a worried frown creasing his features. "The hotel didn't give me any message."

The Inspector coolly regarded the Mountie. "I didn't leave a message at the hotel. I am giving it to you now. I'm sure that Detective Vecchio is being well looked after," she replied.

Fraser's mouth dropped open in shock. "Ray is my friend. I should have been here for him," Fraser started towards the hall.

"And where do you think you are going?" the Inspector demanded.

"Where I should have been on Friday," Fraser said over his shoulder as he pulled the door open.

**************

Fraser strode into the hospital reception area, looking around for someone who could help him find his friend. He was angry; how could Inspector Thatcher have not told him that Ray was in the hospital. 

He walked over to the reception desk smiling at the nurse. "Excuse me, I wonder if you could help me?" he asked. 

The nurse looked up and smiled at the handsome Mountie, "What can I do for you?" 

Fraser blushed slightly at the flirtatious tone of her voice. "I'm looking for my friend Detective Raymond Vecchio. I understand he was admitted on Friday," he replied. Someone was calling his name and he turned to see Lieutenant Welsh approaching him.

"Constable Fraser," Welsh called as he hurried towards the Mountie.

Turning back to the smiling nurse, "Lieutenant Welsh will help me. Thank you kindly." Disappointed the nurse nodded returning reluctantly to her paperwork. 

"Lieutenant. I understand that Ray has been hurt. Is he alright? What happened? Where is he? " Fraser babbled in an uncharacteristic manner.

The Lieutenant raised his eye brows in surprise at the agitated behaviour of the usually unruffled Mountie. Placing a hand on Fraser's arm, he led him towards the chairs, "Calm down Constable. Ray's fine. Did you get my message?" 

Fraser flushed slightly shifting uncomfortably. "Inspector Thatcher only gave me your message this afternoon upon my return from the conference. I came straight here. If I had known I would have been here sooner."

The Lieutenant nodded slowly in understanding. "I know Fraser. Don't worry about it. You're here now," Welsh soothed.

Fraser turned towards the Lieutenant, concern showing in his blue eyes. "How is Ray? What happened?"

Fraser thought he saw the Lieutenant smirk. "Stupid idiot got himself thrown off a horse would you believe? He obviously rides a horse like he drives a car," the lieutenant paused while he let the information sink in. 

Fraser stared at the Lieutenant open mouthed. "What.... what was he doing on a horse? As far as I aware, Ray has never been on a horse," Fraser stammered.

"Who knows with Kowalski. Perhaps he was trying for a transfer to the Mounted Division," Welsh shook his head in bafflement.

Fraser swallowed hard. "How badly is he hurt?"

"Initially, they thought he had broken his neck." Seeing the look of panic cross the Mountie's face, Welsh patted Fraser's shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Kowalski is one lucky little bastard. He's pretty banged up though. Broken arm, bruised from head to foot, a couple of cracked ribs, and a nasty concussion." Fraser had visibly paled. The Lieutenant continued gently. "He's been pretty well out of it for a couple of days. And the doctor says he'll be pretty stiff for a couple of weeks or so while the bruising heals." 

"I see," was all Fraser could manage to mutter.

The Lieutenant grinned. "Oh don't worry Constable. He's feeling a lot better today. I've just left him arguing with the nurse about getting out of bed." He stood up, "Come on I'll show you to his room." 

Fraser managed a weak smile. "Thank you kindly Lieutenant." Fraser rose and followed the Lieutenant along the hospital corridor. 

"He's in here," Welsh said opening a door, and motioning Fraser into the dimly lit room.

Ray had obviously won his battle with the nurse; he was slumped in a large armchair by the side of a half made bed. His face was pale, and bore a number of scratches. Eyes closed, his head leaned against the back of the chair. Fraser noticed the cast on his left arm, which was resting on the arm rest. His right arm was supported by a sling. 

"Constable. I have to go back to the precinct. I'll leave you here," Welsh whispered as he turned to go. "Tell Kowalski I'll come and see him tomorrow."

"I will. Oh Lieutenant. Do you know where Diefenbacker is?" Fraser asked suddenly remembering his other friend.

"Don't worry about your wolf. My wife is looking after him. He's having a ball," the Lieutenant grinned. "Come and get him whenever you want. No hurry."

"I am indebted to you. Thank you kindly. And thank your wife for me," Fraser answered. The Lieutenant saluted leaving Fraser alone. The Mountie tiptoed over to his friend, gently placing a hand on one of his knees. "Ray, it's Fraser," he whispered.

Ray appeared momentarily confused, his blue eyes opening trying to focus, "Frase."

"Good afternoon Ray. And how are you feeling?" Fraser said as brightly as he could.

Ray smiled weakly, "Like I was run over by a train." He shifted position slightly wincing in pain. "Did you have a good conference?"

Fraser gaped at his partner surprised at the question. "Yes, well no. It was very tedious actually," he stuttered. 

"Punishment huh," Ray smirked. "The Ice Queen sure knows how to torture a guy."

"Yes. I mean no," he shook his head in confusion. "The conference isn't important. What is more important Ray is that you were hurt, and I wasn't here," Fraser said a hint of frustration in his voice.

Ray moved his left arm off the arm rest. "Look Frase, don't worry. I knew you would be here when you could. Anyways, I probably wouldn't have noticed. Keep falling asleep on people," he admitted wryly smiling slightly. Fraser nodded his head relieved that Ray understood. "By the way, Dief's OK. The lieutenant's wife is looking after him," Ray added.

"I know. I've just seen Lieutenant Welsh," Fraser cocked his head to one side. "The Lieutenant said you were thrown off a horse. I didn't know you rode," he uttered puzzled.

"I don't," Ray shrugged self-consciously, turning his head away to stare out of the window.

Fraser sensed that his partner didn't want to tell him the reason so decided to change the subject. "When are you being allowed to go home?" he asked.

"As soon as I can sign myself out," Ray announced struggling to get out of the chair. Ignoring Fraser's offered hand he managed to get to his feet, flinching at the obvious pain the effort caused him. He slowly limped towards the table. Picking up some papers and a pen, he turned back to Fraser. "Will ya help me fill in the forms so I can get outta here? Banged up my shoulder ya know so can't manage until I ditch the sling."

"Ray. I can't do that. You have to stay in the hospital until the doctors decide you are fit to leave," Fraser argued.

"Please Frase," Ray pleaded holding out the papers towards the Mountie. "Ya know hospitals give me the creeps. Please."

Fraser sighed loudly. "On one condition," he said firmly.

"And that is," Ray tried not to look hopeful.

Fraser looked directly at his friend. "That you come to my father's cabin in Canada with me for a couple of weeks to convalesce so I can keep an eye on you. My friend Innusiq has just completed adding a bathroom. I had fully intended to visit this summer, and this gives me the ideal opportunity. If you agree, we'll leave on Friday." 

"But....," Ray started to protest.

Fraser folded his arms, a determined look spreading across his face. "That's the condition. Take it or leave it."

"That's bribery, and.... and totally un-Mountie like," Ray accused. Fraser continued to stare at his partner, his gaze unwavering. Ray finding the stare disconcerting looked away. He sank onto the edge of the bed defeated. "OK. OK. I'll come to Canada. Happy. Now will ya help me?" Ray glared at his partner.

Fraser smirked taking the offered papers and pen. "Of course, I'll help. You only had to ask." Ray favoured the Mountie with a dirty look. "Name?" Fraser asked enjoying his partner's temporary helplessness.

Ray continued to glower at his partner. "Ha de ha ha. Funny guy. Just wait until I can move faster. I swear I'll kick ya in the head," Ray threatened.

**************Michael Gordon stared out of the window contemplating how miserable his life was, and who was to blame. He had been in prison for nine months for the murder of Corporal Nicholas Lindsay. He had fully expected to be segregated from the other prisoners, as had happened on occasion with other police officers. However, he had committed the worst sin of all. He had murdered a fellow Mountie, and the act had afforded him no privileges whatsoever. He smiled grimly to himself; his crime had in fact given him a certain standing and respect with the other inmates. One of the drawbacks of being in prison had been that the prison doctor and his team had weaned him off the drugs he had come to rely on to make him feel like a someone. He had resisted at first but they had persisted and now he felt empty and inconsequential. It was all the fault of his former friend Constable Benton Fraser of the R.C.M.P., and he had decided that he was going to get even with the Mountie.

He stared out of the window, planning how he could get his revenge on Fraser for arresting him, and ruining his life. He vaguely noticed that the room had become silent. Turning he saw a large muscular dark haired man strolling towards him. "Hey Mike, penny for them," the man said placing his hand firmly on the ex-Mountie's shoulder.

He hated being called Mike, but Alex Kemp was not a man you argued with. He had formed a partnership of type with the man, who was serving life for the murder of his entire family. They were both being transferred to another prison facility on Monday morning. "Nothing in particular Alex."

Alex grinned evilly and moved closer to whisper in Michael's ear, "Ready for Monday Mike ole buddy?" Alex took Michael's arm, and led him out of earshot of the other inmates in the room.

"Of course, I'm ready Alex," Michael replied haughtily. "I'll do my bit."

"Excuse me, I forgot, Mounties never lie or let each other down," Alex grinned again, showing his yellowish teeth. "Just murder each other." Michael half scowled at the man opening his mouth with a retort. Alex cackled putting his arm around Michael's shoulder, "Only teasing pal. My friends have given the word. They'll be ready. Are you sure that this place will be safe to hole up for a couple of nights?"

"Oh yes, my friend never goes there. It was his father's cabin. We'll be safe there for a while. Then I'm off to Chicago." Michael's face darkened with hate, "I have a score to settle."

"Til Monday then," Alex leered slapping Michael on the back. 

**************Despite his loud protests, Fraser had managed to persuade Ray to sit in the Arrivals Lounge of the small airport while he went to collect their bags. Fraser felt a twinge of guilt knowing that the flight had been an extremely painful experience for his slender partner who had been unable to find a comfortable position for his bruised body in the constricted aircraft seats. He tried to take comfort from the fact that a two week break from the city would do his partner good. He glanced quickly over his shoulder; Ray was slumped in a chair, his eyes closed. As soon as he had been discharged from the hospital, Ray had dispensed with the sling, but Fraser had noted that he kept the arm tightly across his chest, supporting his tender ribs as well as his bruised shoulder. Collecting their bags from the carousel, he hurried back to his friend.

"Ray. Ray. Ray," he called biting down his feelings of guilt as he studied his partner's pale face. "Ray."

Ray opened his eyes grinning weakly at the Mountie. "Heard you the first time Frase. Just getting the message to my eyelids."

Fraser smiled back extending his hand to his friend. Surprisingly, Ray accepted the offer, and Fraser gently hauled him to his feet. "Come on Sergeant Frobisher will be waiting for us in the parking lot," he said as he led his friend towards the entrance of the tiny airport. Fraser searched the parking lot looking for his father's former partner. Smiling to himself, he waved as he saw a familiar figure rushing towards them. 

"Benton my boy," the older Mountie slapped Fraser hard on the back. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too sir," Fraser beamed at the Mountie. Gesturing to Ray who stood quietly at his side, "This is my partner and friend Ray Kowalski. Ray, this is Sergeant Duncan Frobisher. My father's former partner."

The Sergeant grasped Ray's offered left hand gently shaking it "Call me Buck. So you're Ray Kowalski. Fraser's told me all about you. It's good to meet you at last." 

Ray cast a quick glance at his partner, who was staring at his boots embarrassed.

"Good to meet you at last sir.... I mean Buck," Ray replied immediately warming to the older Mountie.

Frobisher had noted Ray's pale face and the slight tremor of his hand. He signalled to Fraser. "I think it's about time we hit the road. We have a bit of a trek to get to the cabin," he announced as he hustled the partners towards his four wheel drive. He helped Ray into the back seat while Fraser stowed the luggage in the trunk. Once Fraser had seated himself in the passenger seat, the Sergeant roared out of the parking lot onto the main road heading out of the city. 

"Well my boy. You look well," Frobisher said looking at Fraser. "Chicago seems to agree with you. Never could get used to the city myself."

"I still miss home. But having good friends helps," Fraser admitted motioning towards his now sleeping partner.

"He doesn't look too good Benton. Needs to be fattened up. Get some colour back in his cheeks," Frobisher muttered. 

"Ray was hurt in a riding accident. And the flight didn't really help. I am sure he'll be alright," Fraser tried to sound convincing. He decided to change the subject, "How is the new posting sir?" he asked.

"Buck. Call me Buck my boy. And the posting is just fine. Not as good as some of the postings your father and I had, but it suits me fine. The post is situated about ten miles from town. I have a detachment of six, not enough to cover the area, but we get by," Frobisher replied, a hint of pride in his deep voice.

"How is Innusiq and his wife?" Fraser asked.

"Just fine. Looking forward to seeing you. He's done a fine job on the cabin. He's keeping a couple of horses in your barn. Didn't think you'd mind Benton," Frobisher said.

"No, that's fine," Fraser cast a worried glance at his partner; Ray was still sound asleep. He hadn't had an opportunity to talk to his friend about the accident, and Ray had been reluctant to discuss the incident. He was still mystified as to the reason that Ray had been riding in the first place.

Frobisher caught the worried frown on the younger man's face. "What's the problem Benton? Is it your partner? "

Fraser hesitated biting his bottom lip. " I think Ray might be uncomfortable with the horses. I helped him sign himself out of the hospital against the doctors orders. I brought him up here hoping that he would be able heal quicker. But I am not so sure now."

"You were right to bring him here Benton. Don't worry. From what you have told me, he would have probably found a way to get himself discharged with or without your help. He'll be fine, I'm sure," Frobisher patted his leg comfortingly. "By the way, where's your other partner, Diefenbacker?"

Fraser sighed. "He wanted to stay with Mrs. Welsh. She is spoiling him rotten. He's a disgrace to his breed. He has adapted to life in Chicago better than I have. I fear he's getting soft."

Frobisher laughed loudly. "Oh Benton. You never change, I am very glad to say."

Three hours later, Frobisher drew up in front of Robert Fraser's cabin. Fraser gazed at the cabin and his heart leapt. He hadn't realised how much he had missed his home. Undoing his seat belt, he turned lightly shaking his partner's knee. "Ray, wake up. We're here." 

His partner opened his eyes, "Frase," he said sleepily struggling to remove his seat belt. Frobisher had opened the rear door, offering him a hand down. Ray stubbornly waved the hand away, swinging his legs round cautiously putting his feet to the ground. Frobisher frowned, but went to help Fraser retrieve the bags from the trunk. Ray's legs felt stiff and he tried to stretch his body wincing at the sudden pain. He swayed slightly grabbing the door to steady himself. A wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm him and he closed his eyes tightly concentrating. Feeling a hand on his elbow, he opened his eyes. Frobisher was studying him, an amused look on his face, "Now then young man, never refuse a helping hand," he whispered putting his arm around Ray's waist and guiding him slowly towards the cabin. The blonde detective shot him a grateful look.

*************It was Monday morning, and Fraser was cooking breakfast in the small kitchen area of his father's cabin. He could hear the shower running, and knew it wouldn't be long before his partner joined him. Ray had spent most of the weekend sleeping; although he looked a little better and his movements were less stiff, his face was still pale. Fraser had been horrified to see the extent of the bruising on his partner's slender body. He still felt guilty about helping his friend to discharge himself from the hospital, and for his insistence that Ray come to Canada with him.

"Morning Frase," Ray said as he limped into the living area.

"Good morning Ray. How are you feeling today?" Fraser asked turning from his task. He couldn't conceal his worried expression as Ray limped across the room.

Ray caught the expression on his partner's face, and valiantly attempted to drop the limp. "I'm good. Thanks. The shower helped," Ray cheerfully replied sitting at the table. He fiddled with the knife for a moment, "Frase."

"Yes Ray," Fraser said as he busied himself serving their breakfast of eggs and bacon. Retrieving two mugs of steaming coffee from the kitchen, he sat opposite Ray.

Ray hesitated, "Sorry I haven't been much company over the weekend."

"That's quite alright. I had plenty to keep me busy," Fraser replied.

Ray persisted, "I did warn ya that I kept falling asleep on people."

Fraser smirked. "Actually I quite like you quiet. It makes a change, and it's quite refreshing," he teased. Ray shot him a dirty look that changed to a grin. "Now eat up," Fraser encouraged. 

"Understood," Ray mimicked his partner's prim tone.

**************

"Come on move along faster Gordon," the prison warden shouted. "You too Kemp. This isn't a day trip."

Alex Kemp grinned evilly at the warden. "Yes sir. Coming as fast as we can. We just can't wait to get to our new hotel sir. Can we Mike," he said mockingly. Michael remained silent. Impatiently, the warden shoved the two men towards the waiting vehicle. Alex stumbled, but Michael managed to steady him before he fell to the ground. Alex glared at the guard as he climbed into the back of the van. Michael sat beside him as the doors banged behind them. The guard joined the driver; a wire mesh separating them from the prisoners. The van started up and lurched towards the prison entrance. The driver sounded his horn, and the large gates swung outwards revealing the open road. "We're on our way. Soon be free Mike buddy," Alex whispered to the ex-Mountie, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Michael was becoming impatient; they had been on the road for four hours and nothing had happened. They hadn't passed through any towns, and he had seen no other traffic on the road. Kemp was snoring having slept for the whole trip, and it was beginning to annoy him. Becoming anxious, he nudged Alex awake, "Where are your friends?" Michael whispered.

"Don't you worry your Mountie head. They'll be here soon. Just be ready," Alex snapped quietly glancing down at his watch.

Michael turned away still angry, staring out of the window at the passing scenery. He didn't see the vehicle, but he felt it as it slammed into the front of the prison van. He was propelled off the seat hitting the floor hard, Alex landing on top of him. "Keep down," Alex warned as a small explosion rocked the van ripping the door off its hinges.

Michael felt the cool May air rush into the back of the vehicle. Both men were coughing from inhaling the smoke from the explosion. "Hey Alex you in there?" a man's voice called.

"Yeh, yeh. Just get us outta here," Alex barked.

The man hauled Alex and Michael out of the van. "Good to see you Alex," the man smiled.

"Cuffs Kenny," Alex ordered holding his wrist up. Quickly and efficiently, Kenny cut the handcuffs off their wrists. Nodding his thanks to the man, Michael rubbed at his wrist. He looked around seeing the two guards, who were sitting by the van. Another man had them covered with a gun. Alex moved towards them. He nodded at the man "Jack."

"Alex. What do you want us to do with these two?" he asked waving the gun at the guards. "Kenny and me could take them with us and dump them somewhere."

Alex glared at the two guards and spat, "Pigs." Taking the gun from Jack, he aimed at the first guard, "I'll teach you to push me around," he said as he shot the man in the head three times. Turning to the second terrified guard, he emptied the rest of the bullets into his chest. Turning to Jack, "Leave the pigs here for the buzzards. You and Kenny take the van and dump it. Mike and me will take your jeep. We'll meet, as planned, in a week. OK. Give me the ammo."

Obediently handing Alex a small rucksack, Jack motioned to Kenny to follow him, "See you in a week Alex." Michael stared as the two men roared off in the prison van. 

"Come on. Don't just stand there Mike my man," Alex urged. 

Michael walked towards the vehicle briefly glancing down at the blood stained bodies of the two guards, surprised that he felt nothing at the brutal manner of their deaths. He heard Alex laugh harshly. "Squeamish huh. Thought Mounties liked the colour red." 

Michael ignored the comment slipping into the passenger side of the battered four wheel drive. "I'm free. I'm coming to get you Benton Fraser. Make the most of your life because I'm going to end it," he thought to himself.

**************Fraser finished putting the dishes neatly away in the cupboard. Turning to his friend, who was sitting feet up on the couch engrossed in a book on arctic explorers. "Ray. Ray. Ray." Fraser sighed in exasperation, "Ray."

His partner's blonde head shot up. "Huh. Sorry Frase. Got kinda caught up in the book," he apologised as he lay the book down on his lap.

"I'm going to see Sergeant Frobisher. Will you be alright here on your own?" Fraser asked.

"Yeh, I'll be fine. I'll come and see you off. Need some fresh air," he struggled to get to his feet following Fraser out of the cabin.

Fraser strolled towards the paddock with a small barn at one end. Two horses - one white, one black - grazed peacefully. Hearing the two men approach, the horses moved towards the fence line, hopeful of a treat. Fraser stroked their heads in turn, offering an apple to each of the animals, "Good morning." Looking around, he saw Ray standing frozen to the spot, several feet away from him. Sensing his partner's nervousness. "They won't hurt you Ray. Look," he encouraged stroking the horses as they nuzzled his arm. 

"I'm OK here," Ray's voice trembled slightly. 

Fraser persisted. "I promise they won't hurt you. This one is called Arctic Knight," he patted the black horse. "And this one is Snow Racer. My friend Innusiq has been training them for the R.C.M.P. They will take delivery next month."

"That's good Frase. I'll look at em from here," Ray insisted taking a nervous step backwards.

"As you wish," Fraser decided not to press the matter. He could see the look of trepidation in his partner's eyes.

Ray watched as Fraser saddled and prepared Arctic Knight. He couldn't shake the picture of the dog barking at Chocolate Delight, the terrifying ride through the wood, and the agony he had felt as he had hit the ground. He shivered at the memory, and decided to take refuge on the cabin porch, as far from the horses as possible. Fraser waved as he trotted past. "I'll be back soon Ray." Ray waved back as he watched Fraser urge the horse forward into a gallop along the track towards the small township and the Mountie post beyond.

**************Ray closed his journal placing it on the small wooden table. He had been trying to fill in some of the gaps. In the past, he had found it had helped him to write down his feelings and thoughts. He had found that it focused his mind, giving him a clearer perspective on his life. He slowly stood up restlessly wandering around the cabin, studying ornaments and the few pictures that were arranged neatly on the shelves. He stopped to admire the two Italian epees that were crossed and mounted over the fireplace; Fraser told him that he had been presented with them when he had won an international fencing competition. 

Struggling into a fleece checked over shirt, he decided that he would walk into town; Fraser had told him there was a small library, and he wanted to get another book on arctic exploration. Leaving a note for Fraser, he carefully closed the cabin door behind him, and started to walk slowly down the track towards the small town.

After an hour and a half, he had decided that walking to the town hadn't been one of his better ideas. He clutched at his chest, his breath coming in short pants. His whole body ached, and he was having to put all his efforts into concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Even the cast on his left arm felt heavy, and sweat was pouring down his face with the effort of staying upright. He was just toying with the idea of sitting down in the middle of the track and waiting for Fraser to come by when he saw the edge of the township looming up ahead of him. He sighed in relief urging his weary legs forward a few more feet. "Come on Kowalski. You can do it," he encouraged himself.

The town consisted of a few brightly coloured wooden houses, a store, a post office and the library; all situated neatly on either side of a long road that stretched into the distance. Ray staggered towards a wooden bench he had seen and slumped down exhausted. 

He leant slightly forward, his aching back making the movement difficult. Rubbing his chest, he tried to calm his ragged breathing, but his ribs hurt making it difficult for him to draw deep breaths. His whole body was trembling, and he closed his eyes tightly concentrating. "Fraser's gonna be really pissed with ya Kowalski. House arrest for ya from now on," he grimaced silently to himself.

"Hello," a voice from somewhere in front of him said.

Ray straightened up carefully, and raised his eyes towards the voice. Focusing, he was confronted by a tall muscular man, with straight dark hair. He was smiling broadly at the detective. "You must be Ray," the man beamed.

Ray looked at him with a puzzled expression. "How did ya know?"

The man laughed lightly, his dark brown eyes flashing with amusement. "Not many people around here have your colour hair," he indicated Ray's wild spiky blonde hair. "And Ben told us that he had brought his friend from Chicago for a visit." The man stuck his hand out, "I'm Ben's friend, Innusiq."

His confusion dissolved into a smile. "Ray Kowalski. Fraser's told me all about you," Ray took the man's offered hand.

"Ben's told us all about you," Innusiq grinned. "You're just like he described in his letters." Ray dropped his head self consciously studying his feet. Innusiq regarded the slender man in front of him. His face was pale; he was sweating, and although he was trying to control it, Innusiq could see that he was trembling slightly. He knew that Ben would want him to look after his friend. "My wife Hannah would love to meet you. I live just over there," he pointed to a reddish coloured house.

Ray looked up calculating the distance to the house; it was just across the road, but he was afraid that if he tried to stand his legs would collapse under him. Seeming to sense the reason for Ray's hesitancy, Innusiq leaned down and lifted the blonde detective into his arms in one strong movement. "Don't worry I won't tell Ben. I know what he can be like," he grinned broadly at Ray as he started to cross the road to his house.

Pushing open the door to his house with his foot, he carried Ray into a large comfortable living room placing him gently on the couch. 

"Hannah, we have a guest," he called as he swung Ray's legs gently onto the couch. An adjoining door swung open revealing an attractive women with long dark hair, neatly tied into a plait, reaching to her waist. Her greenbrown eyes twinkled with compassion and warmth. Wiping her hands on her apron, she approached the two men smiling. 

"My wife Hannah. This is Ray. Ben's friend from Chicago," Innusiq introduced them to each other.

"Tunnga-sugitsi," she smiled directing the comment to Ray. Ray looked at Innusiq confusion in his blue eyes.

Innusiq grinned, "It's a greeting. It means that you are welcome here."

"Oh. Thank you," he smiled weakly at Hannah. Frowning, she moved over to him placing her hand on his forehead. "Ben tells us that you have not been well."

"I was learning to ride, and fell off," Ray admitted sheepishly. "Bit bruised, that's all. I'm OK now."

Hannah considered him for a moment "Mmmm," she murmured unconvinced at the detective's assurances. "Innusiq fetch a blanket for Ray," she instructed her husband.

"I don't wanna be any trouble. I'm fine really. Just didna realise how far the town was from Fraser's cabin," Ray protested as Hannah pumped the cushions up behind his back.

"It's no trouble. You are Ben's friend. So you are our friend," she replied simply taking the blanket from her husband. "Why were you learning to ride?" Hannah asked unexpectedly as she tucked the blanket around him.

Ray stared uncomfortably at his feet. "Huh. Well Frase's always doing things I like. Thought I'd learn something he liked. Sorta went wrong," he muttered. 

Hannah smiled at him. "Ben is lucky to have a friend like you," she patted his legs affectionately. "Now you stay here, and I'll get you some coffee and something to eat. You look like a decent meal would do you good." 

"But...," Ray started to protest. Hannah silenced him with a wave of her hand. "When you've eaten and we have had a chance to talk some more, Innusiq will drive you back to the cabin," she said over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen. Ray groaned silently to himself; he hadn't meant to cause anyone any trouble.

Innusiq shook his head sitting down in one of the large armchairs. "You might as well give up now Ray. Hannah is the town's nurse, and she's far worse than Ben when it comes to fussing," he grinned.

Ray tried to imagine someone worse at fussing than his friend. Giving up, he grinned at Innusiq. "Suppose, I better surrender now then." Innusiq nodded chuckling. 

***************

Fraser urged Arctic Knight forward along the track towards the cabin. Innusiq had done an excellent job; the horse was outstanding, and would be a great asset to the Mounted Police. The powerful horse's hooves hammered the ground, his ears pricked up, as Fraser pressed him on faster. He didn't have much opportunity to ride in Chicago, and he hadn't realised how much he missed it. He had decided that he would take Snow Racer for a ride the next day. Slowing the horse to a trot as he neared the cabin, he saw Innusiq's truck parked outside the cabin. 

Innusiq was sitting on the porch, feet up on the wooden railing, "Hello Ben," he called as he rose from the chair, approaching Ben as Fraser drew Arctic Knight to a stop. He held the bridle, fondling the horse's snout while Fraser dismounted.

"Good evening Innusiq. I wasn't expecting you this evening," Fraser said as he led the horse towards the paddock.

Innusiq indicated towards the cabin, "Brought your friend back. Took it upon himself to walk into town." Noting the worried expression cross his friend's face, he put his hand on his shoulder. "Oh don't worry. He's fine. Hannah has been looking after him all afternoon." 

Fraser smiled back knowingly, "Oh dear. Poor Ray."

Innusiq laughed loudly. "You know Hannah. She loved every minute of it. I think Ray was relieved when it was time to leave."

Fraser unsaddled Arctic Knight, letting the horse join Snow Racer to graze peacefully in the paddock. "You've done a good job with the horses Innusiq."

"Thanks Ben. I've enjoyed it," he smiled. He followed Fraser into the stable, and helped him pack away the saddle and tack. "Did you know Ray was learning to ride for you?" Innusiq asked as he closed the barn door following Fraser towards the cabin.

Fraser stopped, surprise showing on his face. "No, I didn't. How do you know?" he stuttered.

Innusiq smiled. "He told Hannah this afternoon that you always joined in with his interests. He wanted to be able to do something you enjoyed. You've got a good friend there Ben."

Fraser's blue eyes gleamed. "Yes I know. But he is just so stubborn sometimes," Fraser admitted with a sigh. 

Innusiq chuckled looking at his friend. "Stubborn huh. That makes two of you then. Boy, that must make for an interesting time."

Fraser scowled at his friend. Catching the gentle mocking expression of his friend's face, he softened his features into a grin. "Ray makes life in Chicago bearable for both Dief and I. Thank you kindly for looking after him this afternoon."

"No problem Ben. Bring him to supper at the weekend. I know Hannah will love you both to come. She's taken quite a shine to your friend," Innusiq said as he started up his truck. Fraser waved and watched as Innusiq headed back down the track towards the town. He paused for a moment on the porch, drinking in the beautiful scenery around him, his one true home. 

Sighing, he entered the cabin quietly. "Ray," he called. No answer. Tiptoeing towards the bedroom, Fraser could see that his partner was lying on his bed, his boots discarded on the floor. He was fast asleep, snoring softly. Fraser made his way over to the bed removing the blanket from his own bed. 

Despite trying not to disturb his friend, Ray stirred opening his eyes sleepily. "Frase," he mumbled drowsily.

"Yes, it's Fraser. Now go back to sleep." Stubbornly Ray struggled to sit up, focusing his blue eyes on his partner. "I hear that you've had quite an adventure today. It was very impetuous of you to try walking into town," Fraser chastised.

Ray blushed guiltily despite himself. "Yeh well. I got bored. Thought I'd go for a little walk," he defended nervously fiddling with the blanket.

"Ahhh," Fraser muttered.

Ray decided to change the subject before Fraser got into the swing of reprimanding him for his foolishness. "They're nice. Innusiq and Hannah. I like them."

"They like you too. Now why don't you lie back down, and I'll get you a milky drink," Fraser soothed.

"Innusiq was wrong," Ray scowled. "Yer much worse than Hannah."

"Understood," Fraser said as he disappeared towards the kitchen area. He came back five minutes later carrying the promised drink. He smiled to himself; Ray was fast asleep. He pulled the bedroom door nearly closed, moving into the living room. Picking up the book Ray had been reading, he sat on the couch flicking through the pages.

**************

Michael and Alex were hiding in a clump of trees near to the cabin. Running out of diesel unexpectedly, they had ditched their vehicle just outside the small town. Despite Michael's attempts to stop him, Kemp had slashed the tyres in temper. "I thought you said the cabin would be empty," Alex could barely contain the anger in his voice. Michael wasn't really listening, he was staring at the cabin. He couldn't believe it, the object of his vengeance was here in Canada. Life was just too good. He would get his chance to get his revenge sooner than he had hoped. 

"Mike. Are you listening to me,"Alex snapped grabbing his arm. "I thought you said the cabin would be empty."

Michael shrugged. "So we change our plans. We can still lie low here. I know Constable Benton Fraser. He won't have any weapons, but we do," he indicated the rucksack Alex had over his shoulder. "Come on," he urged as he moved forward. Alex cursed under his breath, but followed the ex-Mountie towards the cabin. 

They quietly climbed the steps to the porch. Alex had drawn his gun. Michael put his hand on the door handle, nodding silently to his partner. "Surprise," he cried as he burst into the living area, Alex close behind him.

Fraser jumped to his feet, startled at the sudden intrusion. His mouth dropped open, "Michael," he exclaimed. He remained still as he noted that the other man had a gun, which was now trained at his chest.

"Nice to see you Ben my old friend. This is Alex," he indicated to the man with the gun. "Just take a seat Ben. I won't let him shoot you. Yet." Too shocked to speak, Fraser complied sitting heavily on the couch. Michael continued to grin at him.

"Mike. Take a look around," Alex ordered. Fraser was surprised to see Michael comply easily. Fraser shifted slightly as Michael walked towards the bedroom. 

Michael returned from his inspection of the bedroom and adjoining bathroom. "No-one here Alex. We're all alone," he closed the door behind him. Fraser inwardly sighed, his face remaining impassive as he turned towards Michael to concentrate on what his ex-friend was saying. "So Ben ole buddy. How have you been?" Not waiting for a reply Michael continued, "As you can see, I'm very well.

Prison life must agree with me, don't you think?" he spat bitterly his face close to Fraser's.

"I really wouldn't know Michael," Fraser replied. At this, Michael smacked the back of his hand across Fraser's face knocking him back onto the couch. Michael was breathing hard, his eyes dark and mad with loathing. Fraser continued to stare at the man, his gaze never faltering. Fraser's calmness seemed to incense Michael even more, and he raised his hand to strike the Mountie again. 

Before Michael could bring his hand down, Alex pulled the ex-Mountie away. "Mike. Why don't you go and get us something to eat. We can play with the Mountie later," he assured shoving a reluctant Michael towards the kitchen area. Michael glowered at Fraser threateningly as he made his way past the couch. 

"And you," Alex spat at Fraser, who was wiping at the blood from his lip. "Keep quiet. Keep still. And just maybe I won't let him kill you." 

**************Ray had been dreaming about riding waking with a start as he hit the ground. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to calm his breathing. He turned his head towards the window sighing. Cursing his aching body, he struggled to sit up swinging his legs off the bed. He had decided to get himself a cup of coffee when he heard the loud voices from the living area. He crept over to the door peering cautiously through the crack. Fraser was sitting on the couch. Ray gasped silently; Michael Gordon was standing by the couch, and another man was training a gun at Fraser's chest. The man barked an order at Michael, who ambled towards the bedroom. Ray crossed the room as quickly as his bruised body would let him. Groaning silently at the effort, he slid under the bed concealed by the bed spread that touched the floor on both sides.

His held his breath as Michael entered the room. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he was sure that the ex-Mountie would be able to hear it. He closed his eyes willing himself to remain calm. He heard the bathroom door being opened, and then footsteps again walking back towards the living area. The bedroom door closed, and Ray let out the breath he was holding. He awkwardly rolled out from under the bed. "Get help. Must go and get help," he thought to himself as he pulled on his boots with his good hand. Looking over his shoulder, he quietly opened the bedroom window, and managed to drop down onto the ground. The drop jarred his bruised body, and he bit his bottom lip stifling a cry. Carefully closing the window from the outside, he crouched on the ground to get his breath. He ran through the available options. Squinting towards the track leading to the town, he knew he would never make it on foot, but he didn't really want to think about his only other option - one of the horses. Mind made up, he reluctantly crept towards the small barn. Taking a quick look over his shoulder, he slipped into the dimness of the building.

Ray quickly surveyed the inside of the barn finding a bridle hanging from a hook. He passed the heavy leather saddle, but knew with his injured arm and shoulder, he wouldn't be able to carry the saddle let alone get it onto one of the horses. Scanning the barn again, he located a horse blanket and strap in the corner. Ray quickly made his way back over to the door peering out towards the cabin. 

Reassuring himself that it was safe, he moved towards the horses. Snow Racer came towards him curious; Ray froze his heart pounding. "Calm down Kowalski. He won't hurt you," he assured himself. The white horse nudged his chest causing Ray to recoil in fear, taking a nervous step backwards. "Now is not the time to get scared. Fraser needs your help," he reproached himself. Taking a deep breath, he urged his feet forward towards the horse. "Hey boy. Want to come for a ride," he whispered getting closer to the animal. The horse stood patiently while he wrestled to get the bridle on, a task made more difficult by the bulky plaster cast. He then gently placed the blanket on the horse's back, securing it with the leather strap. He looked anxiously over to the cabin; it was still quiet. Leading the animal out of the small gateway he positioned the horse by the fence. Holding onto the reins, he carefully climbed the fence to the top rail. He steadied his nerves as he swung his leg over the horse. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to control his shaking. The horse fidgeted nervously. "Fraser's in trouble. He needs you," he said to himself over and over as he gently nudged the horse slowly forwards with his knees. Ray kept to the grassed area to mask the sound of hooves. He kept glancing towards the cabin relieved that no-one came out onto the porch. 

Once on the track to the town, he encouraged Snow Racer to go faster. He gripped the reins tightly fighting off the images of falling. His whole body ached with the strain of staying on the horse. He galloped through the darkened town towards the Mountie Post. Snow Racer moved gracefully onwards, strong legs pounding the uneven ground confidently. Cautiously because his shoulder was becoming sore, Ray released his grip on the reins slightly, trusting that the horse wouldn't falter in the long even strides. 

Ray could see a light in the distance \- the Mountie Post. He breathed a sigh of relief, pulling on the reins slowing Snow Racer to a canter. "Buck," he shouted as he neared the Post. "Buck," he shouted again as he stopped Snow Racer in front of the wooden building. He slumped forward leaning his head on the horse's neck. "Buck. Help. Please help." he cried.

Buck Frobisher came running out the Post pulling on his jacket, Innusiq following close behind. "Now my boy. What are you doing all the way out here alone?" he said motioning to Innusiq to take hold of the reins to steady the horse. 

"Frase. Fraser's in trouble," Ray breathed as he slid off the horse into Frobisher's arms.

Michael had prepared a simple meal for Alex and himself. Once eaten, Alex had slumped into one of the armchairs, his gun idly trained on Fraser, watchful of any sudden movements. Michael paced the room restlessly, his initial composure gone.

He wanted to get away from this place. He had noticed the horses in the paddock, remembering that Fraser's friend Innusiq trained horses for the R.C.M.P., and from his cursory glance, the horses looked ready for collection. The last thing he and Alex needed was a detachment of Mounties coming to collect their horses. 

"Mike. Calm down. Just sit down will you. You're getting on my nerves,"Alex snapped.

"Don't call me Mike. I don't like it," Michael growled back. He glared at Fraser as he continued to pace the living room. "We ought to get away from here now, " he moved over to the window staring out towards the paddock. He squinted harder, one of the horses was missing. He turned on Fraser, dragging him off the couch to the floor, placing his knee on Fraser's chest. He pressed his hand hard against the Mountie's throat.

"Who else was here?" he snarled his face close to Fraser's. "Tell me, or so help me I'll break your neck." Michael began to increase the pressure on his neck eliciting a strangled cry from Fraser.

Alex jumped up from his seat. "What. What's wrong?" he asked moving to the window and glancing out. "Mike. Answer me now. What's going on?" he shouted moving over and dragging Michael off Fraser. Fraser gasped as he drew a breath, and sat up rubbing his throat. 

Keeping his gun aimed at Fraser. "Tell me what is going on?" Alex repeated angrily shaking Michael's arm roughly. "Tell me now."

Michael's face was red with fury, and he was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling. "Ask him," he stabbed a finger at Fraser.

"Well," Alex demanded dropping Michael's arm pointing his gun at Fraser.

"I think he is referring to the absence of one of the horses," Fraser croaked. He couldn't help smiling. Ray had obviously overcome his fear, taking one of the horses and gone for help.

"What," Alex stammered confused.

Fraser calmly continued, clearing his throat, "My friend has obviously gone for help. As Michael knows, there is a Mountie Post about ten miles on the other side of town. I am sure that the detachment is on its way as I speak." 

Alex swung round on Michael. "Is he right?" he yelled. Michael shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He was staring at the epees hung over the fireplace. "Well I'm waiting Mike. Is he right?" Alex shouted.

"Oh Constable Benton Fraser is always right. He's never wrong," Michael said calmly turning his gaze back towards the swords.

"Well I'm not waiting for a bunch of Mounties to turn up. Are you coming?"Alex asked as he headed towards the cabin door, his gun still aimed at Fraser. 

"No. I'm staying to settle a score," Michael whispered his back still to Alex. 

Alex shook his head making his way over to the ex-Mountie. "You sure Mike? Always got a place for a good man."

"Yes Alex. Thanks." Michael replied distractedly. 

"OK man. Look take this. It's loaded ready, " Alex offered him a small revolver and several spare clips of ammunition. Michael took it absently turning the gun over in his hand, feeling the smoothness of the metal. "Good luck," Alex said turning to leave. He leered evilly at Fraser, "Have fun with the Mountie Mike."

His brown eyes narrowing, Michael stared as Alex turned to leave. Bringing his arm up, he aimed the gun shooting Alex in the back as he opened the cabin door. Alex turned in surprise dropping to his knee, as Michael fired again. "I hate being called Mike," he said as the third bullet hit Alex square in the centre of his forehead. The large man slumped forward onto the floor dead. 

Hearing a noise to his right, Michael swung around aiming the gun at Fraser's chest. "Don't," he threatened. Fraser stood still staring at Michael. "Sit," Michael waved the gun towards the couch. "I said sit," Michael yelled firing the gun, the bullet hitting the floor in front of Fraser. 

Fraser's gaze never wavered from Michael's face as he quietly complied. He kept the gun directed at Fraser as he easily dislodged one of the epees. He tossed it towards Fraser, who caught it easily placing it on the wooden coffee table. Michael quickly removed the second weapon, turning to face Fraser.

"Pick it up," Michael snarled.

"No. I will not fight you," Fraser said calmly. 

"I'll shoot you if you don't pick it up now," Michael shouted madness glinting in his eyes. 

"That is your choice Michael." Fraser cocked his head to one side, "Why are you doing this? What happened?" 

"You.... you destroyed my life," Michael accused.

Fraser looked directly into Michael's eyes. "You killed a fellow officer in cold blood. You tried to frame me and kill my best friend. I have just witnessed you kill another man in cold blood," he indicated towards Alex's lifeless body.

Michael glanced over to the body, "He was a low life criminal. I have spent the last nine months dreaming of killing you. And I needed him to get me out of prison. I couldn't do it alone. He had friends on the outside."

"We were friends once. Partners. What happened?" Fraser persisted.

Michael snorted, "Friends hah. I felt sorry for you. We were never friends. And as for being partners, it was just an assignment. You were always so perfect. You didn't need anyone to be your friend. Mr. self-sufficient Mountie. I despised you then, and I despise you now."

Fraser bit his lip. He had always regarded Michael as his friend. He had been overjoyed when they had been assigned to the same Post when they had graduated from the Academy. It hurt him to hear that Michael hadn't felt the same.

Michael saw Fraser's expression and sneered. "You're cold Ben. Just like the place you were born. No feelings. No-one could ever like you," he provoked. 

Placing the gun on the fire place, he swished the sword from side the side in the air. "After I kill you, I'm going to Chicago to kill your little blonde partner. I'll enjoy slitting his throat. Then it will be your wolf's turn," Michael warned cruelly.

Fraser clenched his fists by his side, his anger rising. He narrowed his eyes regarding the man standing in front of him. He had considered Michael his friend, but he knew in his heart that this man was no longer his friend, and that he would carry out his threat to kill Ray and Diefenbacker, his best friends and the only family he had. Jumping to his feet, he snatched up the epee, automatically assuming the en garde position. Michael cackled facing him, "That's better Ben."

Angrily Fraser lunged forward thrusting the blade at Michael. Surprised at the sudden attack, Michael jumped back laughing slashing his sword towards Fraser's chest. Fraser stumbled backwards managing to parry the blade, lashing out wildly with the sword. The hardened steel of the two blades clashed together as the two men fought for the upper hand. They circled around the room each trying to take the others blade in a circular movement. Michael stabbed wildly at Fraser trying to run him through with the steel blade. Fraser's anger had dissolved and he was desperately trying to disarm Michael without cutting him with the blade.

Michael seemed to be enjoying himself leaping onto the wooden table forcing Fraser back onto the couch. The two men stood facing each other swords extended blades slightly touching. "I'm going to beat you this time. For good," Michael screamed confidently. Still endeavouring not to strike Michael, Fraser haltingly moved forward managing to knock the ex-Mountie from his vantage point with his left foot, bringing his sword downwards. "You're not trying Ben," Michael laughed regaining his balance as he parried the attack easily. "Don't you remember what our Fencing Master taught us. Redoublement. Renewal of attack," he cried as he wildly lunged at Fraser slashing at his left arm ripping the shirt sleeve, drawing blood. Fraser cried out managing to leap out of range of the blade backing into the cabin wall. He clutched at his arm trying to stem the blood. "Oh Ben. You do disappoint me. You're making it far too easy," Michael grinned maniacally advancing on Fraser his sword arm outstretched.

Fraser stood by the wall clutching his arm, his sword hanging loosely in his left hand. "I will not fight you. Whatever you think, I considered you my friend. And that friendship was important to me," Fraser said quietly dropping the sword to the ground.

Michael continued to advance on the Mountie until he was able to place the point of the sword at Fraser's throat. "No last words. Pleas for mercy," he croaked. Fraser remained silent looking intently into Michael's eyes. Fraser closed his eyes as Michael drew his arm back. He stopped abruptly as he heard a voice shouting his name from outside.

"Gordon." Fraser recognised the voice as belonging to Sergeant Frobisher.

Dropping the sword to the floor, he grabbed Fraser dragging him towards the window, retrieving the gun from the fire place. "If you come any closer, I'll kill him," he shouted pointing the gun at Fraser's head. "Now back off. Away from the horses."

Fraser watched as Frobisher motioned to his detachment to move away from the horses. Michael hissed in his ear, "No funny business. We're going out there." He cautiously opened the door pushing Fraser out in front of him. He paused on the porch. "If anyone so much as twitches, he's one dead Mountie," he threatened loudly. "Lay your guns on the ground. Now," he ordered.

"No-one moves," Frobisher commanded placing his gun onto the ground. He motioned to his officers, who reluctantly complied.

Satisfied that no-one would move, Michael pushed Fraser towards the waiting horses. Fraser caught a movement out the corner of his eye; Snow Racer charged towards them. Startled, Michael turned towards the horse levelling his gun at the rider. Before he could pull the trigger, Ray kicked him hard in the chest knocking him to the ground causing him to release his grip on Fraser. Ray reached his hand down towards his friend. Fraser caught hold of the outstretched arm, causing Ray to groan in pain, as he swung himself onto the back of the horse behind his partner.

Recovering quickly, Michael scrambled back towards the cabin. "Stop there young man," Frobisher yelled as he retrieved his gun from the ground. 

Michael swung round aiming the revolver at the Sergeant. A shot rang out, and Michael sunk to his knees, clutching his chest. He looked towards Fraser, "Ben," he cried as he slumped forward. Frobisher ran forward turning the ex-Mountie on his back feeling for a pulse. He shook his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry Ben, " he muttered sadly looking up at Fraser and Ray. 

Fraser dismounted Snow Racer, helping Ray as he slid off the horse's back. He watched as one of the Mountie's covered Michael's body with a blanket. "Sorry Frase. I know he was yer friend," Ray consoled patting his shoulder.

Fraser turned back to his partner, "No Ray. The man lying there wasn't my friend. The man I knew as my friend died a long time ago." He stared into the distance lost in thought, remembering the past.

"Frase. You OK?" Ray asked anxiously.

Startled from his reverie, Fraser gazed at his partner. "Yes, I am fine," he answered.

Ray nodded his head slowly. "So that is...," he indicated Fraser's bloodied arm. "Tomato ketchup eh?" he teased, his voice still tinged with concern.

Before Fraser could answer, Innusiq ran towards them. "Ray, didn't I tell you to stay with Hannah?" he scolded the blonde detective, who was leaning up against the fence for support, rubbing his shoulder.

Ray studied his feet. "I gave her the slip," he murmured embarrassed.

Innusiq laughed. "Well Ben. You did warn me he was stubborn." Taking in Fraser's pale face and blood soaked shirt sleeve, he steered the Mountie towards his truck, "Come on, let's get you patched up." Noticing that Ray was still leaning against the fence, he strode over taking the detective firmly by the arm. "You too."

Settling the partners in the front seat he grinned, "Hannah's going to love this. Two patients to pamper." Fraser and Ray groaned in unison.

**************

A month later, Fraser perched on the top of the fence watching as his partner talked to a group of young girls. Ray seemed at ease talking to the girls, and they seemed to be giggling at something he had said. Fraser feeling uncomfortable had excused himself to saddle the horses. He held onto their reins, waiting for his partner to join him. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get Ray to come to the stables, but he had finally agreed, albeit reluctantly. 

He jumped down from the fence as Ray slowly ambled towards him. Dief trotted by his side, keeping close as if he sensed the detective's nervousness. Ray stopped in his tracks, a few feet away from Fraser and the horses. "Frase. I don't think I can do this," he nervously eyed the horses.

"Yes you can Ray. You have nothing to be afraid of. Look I even managed to get Chocolate Delight for you," he persuaded gently. He moved forward slowly leading the two horses. "Mine's called Bounty Hunter," he stroked the horse's nose.

"I don't know," Ray said unconvinced.

"You got on a horse even though you were frightened and injured. You got help, and you saved my life." Fraser insisted continuing to walk towards his partner.

Ray continued to look reluctant, kicking the ground with his boot. "Yeh, but that was different. You needed help. I didna want let ya down," he murmured. Dief whined, rubbing against Ray's leg. 

"We'll take it slowly. I'll lead the horse. I promise you won't come to any harm," Fraser persisted as he stopped in front of Ray. 

Chocolate Delight nudged Ray's chest in recognition. "Hiya old girl," Ray's voice trembled slightly. The horse nudged him again. Taking an apple from his shirt pocket, he offered it to the horse, "Ya want this?" He stroked the horse's nose as she ate her apple. Ray sighed. "OK. OK. Let's get this show on the road," he muttered as he moved around to the side of the horse. 

Fraser steadied Chocolate Delight as Ray cautiously put his foot in the stirrup swinging his leg up over the horse. Gripping the reins he smiled crookedly at Fraser, nudging his horse towards the small wood. Dief barked and raced off after him.

Fraser let out the breath he was holding as he mounted his own horse. Grinning he urged Bounty Hunter forwards to catch up with Ray, hoping that his friend would suggest that they came riding more often.

Fraser brought his horse alongside Chocolate Delight. "Now don't go all Mountie on me, and gallop off into the distance," Ray teased glancing sideways at his partner.

"I won't Ray. I promise," Fraser beamed. "Ray."

"Yeh Frase," Ray asked.

"Thank you kindly."

THE END


End file.
